


Dance, Korra, Dance

by Groofay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee, Dancing for about two seconds, Dorkiness, F/F, Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groofay/pseuds/Groofay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sorta vague modern world AU. Korra cheers Asami up as Asami is recovering from Hiroshi's death. </p><p>I don't own anything mentioned in this...whatever it is. But I really wish I owned those cups of coffee. *sigh*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance, Korra, Dance

Asami sat, curled against the arm at the far end of the living room couch in Korra’s apartment, watching the sun rise. Or, more specifically, watching the patterns of light and shadow shift across the floor as the sun rose. It was one of those things that inexplicably gave her comfort. As she sat and watched, she also ruminated.

It had been two weeks since the sudden death of her father, which had left her shattered, stunned. The two had not always been on the best of terms, but recently it had felt like progress was being made toward a new relationship between the two. Days later, he was gone. Killed in an explosion that destroyed a large portion of the Sato mansion. Since then, she had been staying with Korra--that was practically already the case, as they had been dating for a few months by then, but now it felt as though they were actually living together.

The sun had fully risen--when did that happen?--when Korra padded into the living room with two cups of coffee. “I brought you some coffee,” she said.

Asami took it and made eye contact with her girlfriend. “You’re so sweet,” she said, the edge of her lips curving up slightly. Korra had definitely noticed these moments, signs that Asami was climbing out of her mourning, bit by bit.

Korra sat down next to Asami, and the two sat in silence for a moment. Asami took a sip of her coffee, and sighed as the caffeine buzz settled in.

Korra looked up slightly, humming as though in thought. “Know what? You remind me of the babe,” she said, looking back to Asami.

Asami narrowed her eyes slightly and looked at Korra. “What babe?” _Good, that got her attention._

“Babe with the power,” Korra deadpanned, her face a mask of dead seriousness.

“What...power?” Asami stumbled over her words slightly as realization settled in.

“Power of voodoo.”

“Who do?” She was actually grinning now!

“You do.”

“Do what?”

“Remind me of the babe.” With that, Korra pushed herself upright (deliberately using Asami’s knee), started swaying her hips and singing in a ridiculously over-the-top manner: “I SAW MY BAYBEH! CRYIN’ HARD AS BABE COULD CRY! What could I do~?” She stopped dancing, stared at the wall for a moment, then sat back down. “And that’s all the lyrics I know.”

Asami was doubled over her coffee, crying with laughter. Once she was sitting up straight, she wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm. “Ohhhh, spirits…” she let out with a sniff, “thank you, Korra.” She shifted so she was leaning against Korra, who put an arm around Asami’s shoulders. Asami took a long sip of coffee, then nestled her face into Korra’s neck. “You’re such a dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how that idea happened. It just happened.
> 
> And now I have to live with having written this for the rest of my life.
> 
> The song, by the way, is "Dance Magic Dance" by David Bowie, from the film "Labyrinth." I don't own that. And I don't own Korra, or Asami, or Hiroshi...or The Legend of Korra...there, I think I've covered my bases.


End file.
